Under The Thames
by taracreator
Summary: This is an AU. It is 1942, the second world war is happening and the SSR in London tries to find the secret army bases of their enemy HYDRA across Europe. Peggy works for the SSR and will get help from ten Americans soldiers that became Agents. Peggy deals with rude co workers as she tries to take the enemy down and maybe she even finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Agent Carter AU – Under the Thames**_

 _Chapter 1_

London in 1942 was full of glamour on one side and poverty on the other. Damaged neighborhoods people tried to built up after the Blitz that happened between 1940 and 1941.  
The Thames River curled through the city like a snake with boats floating on it and people walking across bridges to go to the other side. It was a city with millions of inhabitants living in the city people loved to live in.

Peggy walked the streets, she lived in the neighborhood she did grow up in named Hamstead, just on the outside of London.

She walked the streets, some people were cleaning up the rubbish from broken down buildings since the Blitz and other small air raids that happened since the first Blitz.

Peggy was on her way to work. She worked for the SSR, Strategic Scientific Reserve as an agent. She was excellent at doing her job.

Peggy would make sure the war would be stopped at all cost. Even if she had to work in a male crowded environment, she knew what she wanted and she would fight for it. Fight for the freedom of innocent people.

Once she entered the secret headquarters of the SSR, that was positioned under the Thames River did she started her work.

Her boss Colonel Chester Phillips was speaking to his team about how to go to France to fight the Germans there to free the French and to discover HYDRA secret bases across Europe.

"Sir I must object on this matter." Phillips looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. "And what do you think is the best option Agent Carter?" Peggy walked over towards the board and wrote on it while speaking best strategy.

"I think the best option we have is to start our mission in Switzerland. From there we can plan our next move." Some of her co workers were impressed by her idea.

"I see that work." Agent Gilmartin said as she winked at her. Peggy rolled her eyes as she turned around towards her boss. She waited patiently for his response, his opinion. Her hands positioned on her hips.

Colonel Phillips wanted to response the moment the secretary came into view and came up to him.  
"I'll be right back." And he walked off with the secretary and left his Agents behind.

"So Peggy, you want to drop our Agents in Switzerland and than what?" Agent Ramsey asked her

with a smirk present on her face that Peggy would gladly punch off his face.  
"If we ask permission to enter the boarder of Switzerland. Than we can attack from different angles. We can surround the Germans while helping the French."

All the Agents looked at her, some shook their heads, others nodded. "I think that idea would work. I'll ask Switzerland for permission. If we get their permission to have our base at the border I want all the men to go to France of team A." Peggy looked at her boss with a surprised facial expression.

The Agents left the table and Peggy walked over towards her boss. "Why not me? This was my idea!" She was frustrated. "Because I need you here." Peggy was surprised. "What do you need me for?" she asked surprised, yet a bit annoyed.

"Americans. To keep an eye on them while I will be gone with the men." He took a sip from his now cold black coffee. Wonderful Peggy thought to herself. Another door shut in my face.

She looked over at the board with the plan she wrote down a few minutes earlier. "When do they arrive?" Agent Phillips answered her question. "In two days. Some have been wounded in battle, some have trauma's and others are dumb ones that can't shut up. One of them has lost his leg two months ago. He got permission to stay and to go to England and help the British out like the others. So us." Agent Phillips looked at her.

"Is what I have heard." "Good." She took his cup and would make her boss a new one.

Two days had passed and the SSR got permission to use the border of Switzerland as their secret base on one condition, no problems, they had to stay neutral no matter what would happen. The SSR and the Switzerland government accepted that deal.

Phillips would meet the Americans before he would leave for duty and leave Peggy second in command together the leader Dum Dum Dugan of The Howling Commandos. They have worked well together since the war started so this would work as long as the Colonel would be gone from headquarter.

"Hello American soldiers. We are proud to welcome you here in the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The ten of you will work together with the S.S.R." Colonel Phillips spoke loudly as the ten American soldiers listened without losing any interest. They had been trained well on American soil.

Peggy stood one foot behind the Colonel and not all soldiers appreciated her. But Peggy didn't give a shit about them. She had a job to do.

"Carter." Peggy took a step forward and took the lead. "I'm Agent Carter. You all will be trained to work in the S.S.R. We want full attention, full teamwork and full determination. Understood?" She walked before the soldiers. "Yes Ma'am!" They all said in union as Peggy walked back and fort before the group.

"The leader Dugan of the Howling Commandos and I will be in charge until our Colonel." Phillips and Peggy gave each other a look. "Will be back from the mission."

Her eyes locked with dark brown eyes that looked straight back at hers. She looked away and walked further to watch at all the others once more before taking place at the desk. "Five per desk." Said Lorraine as she took place on the desk next to were Peggy sat.

Peggy and Lorraine checked every men. They both did five of the ten Americans.

"Your passport please." Peggy said as she took over the passport from a blonde man. He had blue eyes and was tall. She looked at the passport. "Jack Thompson." Said the man. "I can read Agent Thompson." Was all she said as she got to the next person in the line. Two agents in the other line had to chuckle at that. Agent Thompson felt a bit embarrassed.

"Agent Krzeminski. Next." Peggy wrote Krzeminski's name down on the list next to his information. She saw a crutch in the corner of her eye and looked up to look up at the eyes she looked in minutes earlier.

"Ma'am." Was all he said. He gave Carter his passport and waited patiently. He was one of the few that did so. "Nice to meet you Agent Sousa. Take the left door and you will enter the male sleeping area." She gave back his passport and as he walked away he smiled.

It had been seven weeks since the American soldiers became Agents of the S.S.R. Some were not really polite to her while others had good manners. Daniel and Peggy had become good team players over those weeks and worked very well together.

Dum Dum Dugan and his team worked as a part of the S.S.R and tried to find the secret bases of HYDRA in Europe with the help of the newest Agents that had fought in Europe before they got there.

The S.S.R was under the Thames River, out of reach from the world above. It was the main secret headquarters of the S.S.R division.

Peggy stood before the big map of Europe as she putted tweezers on places of secret HYDRA bases that are somewhere in the area.

"I got entail on a base in Austria." Thompson spoke up as she had a pen in his hand, moving it between his fingers. "Call our allies." Was all Peggy said while making a report about the secret base they found somewhere in the northern region of Austria.

Thompson was working on some files together with Agent Keller and Agent Brandon. After she had put a stamp on the envelope did she brought it to Lorraine and walked to the science department of the underground headquarters. Daniel came with her. "Has Howard made any process?" He said while waiting of a response from the woman he had a crush on.

"I suppose not, but we shall see." and she opened the iron door and stepped inside, Daniel right behind her.

"Hello Peg." Howard said as they entered his work space. His blonde, blue eyed butler named Jarvis helped him with his new experiment. "Not done yet?" was all she said as Peggy followed Howard and Jarvis with her brown chocolate colored eyes.

"It takes more time than you think Peg. I have to generate this wire with this special button. If I do it wrong I make this whole place to explode. I also was very busy with some ladies, they help me think." Peggy rolled his eyes together with mister Jarvis and they looked at each other while they had the same exact thought in both their minds. A thought like He always has to be like this, does he?

"And when do you think it will be finished?" Daniel asked Howard. "Jarvis how long does it take to be ready?" "Around twenty-seven hours sir." And he gave his boss some vodka.

Peggy's eyebrows raised in suprise. "Really Howard?" "I need to keep hydrated." He said dead serious as he took a sip from his delicious cold drink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Peggy was in the lab helping Howard, but she wasn't really helpful. She just wanted to get away from the men down the hallway. Peggy wasn't a genius like Howard was. "How he makes these things, I have no idea." Was all she said.

Howard and his butler walked past each other time and time again, giving each other equipment and other stuff like pencils and papers like they were playing the game relay.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Daniel said dryly as he and Peggy followed the two men going from one side of the room to the other with their eyes.

"Oh really." And Peggy raised her eyebrows playfully confused upright and Daniel smiled.  
Howard interrupted the two of them. "Peg give me that." Peggy looked around and saw a piece of paper, a blue print and she gave it to him.

"Thank you Peg." He was overly focused at his work. "Jarvis, do the thing." "Yes sir." His butler said as she walked to a table with a button on it. "Here we… go." And he pushed the red button and he waited for something happen.

Jarvis had his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening one to look. "Oh… I'm still alive." He said delighted yet sarcastic. "Of course you are alive Jarvis, it didn't work. And I wouldn't let you die." And he gave his friend and butler a pat on the shoulder.

"I am very glad to hear that Mister Stark." And Jarvis got back to work.

"So what are you planning on making exactly?" Peggy asked her friend, her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for an answer. "I try to make this invention that you can stick in someone's arm and track them." Howard said seriously.

"And how do you want to put it in our enemies arms?" And Peggy looked over at the button. "And what part of this invention is the red button?" Howard looked up and drank another glass of vodka. "Oh that was another invention, for private reasons." And Howard stared at Peggy as she stared uninterested back at him.

"I'll go away." And with that Daniel left. He had heard enough. He had to do more files anyway and it would take him around two hours to finish the ones that he still had on his wooden desk.

"Well Howard, keep working on that invention of yours." And with that Peggy left as well. "I will Peg!" Mister Stark yelled when Peggy had closed the iron strong door behind her.

When she walked in the main room where the investigation was held did she grossed the room to look at the board with clue's written on it, newspapers clicked on it and drawn red circles at spots in Europe.

"Lorraine. Ask Dugan to come. Please, thank you." And with that Lorraine left.

Someone came to stand next to her, but it wasn't Dugan, Thompson was. "Hello Marge." That annoyed the shit out of her, how respectful and rude he was to her. He had no reason too, but Peggy knew he was good at his job and he was an excellent member for and to the team.

"Hi Peggy." Dugan came to stand next to her on her right side while he looked at the Agents doing their work. "Hello to you too." Was her response to him as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Have you heard anything from the upper boss?" Dugan asked Peggy with a delighted smile. "Not that I know of, why?" Dugan drank some alcohol. "Because we haven't heard a thing since this morning. Maybe they took a swim lesson." And he turned to face his good friend with a big smile.

"Never speak again." And his smile faded as Peggy said it. "Okay." Dugan said softly to himself, no smile on his face anymore as he turned away. There was more work to do.

She looked how her good friend walked away and Thompson came up to her. "We have found one more hydra base in the mountains in Austria, close to the border with Germany. I already called the order for a raid and to free prisoners of war." Thompson was impressed with himself.

"And have you did that on your own term Agent Thompson?" She knew he hadn't followed the rules and told Dum Dum Dugan what he had found. He took control of the situation himself.

"You want to be the hero. But believe me, Agent Thompson, it is better to work together as a team than work alone and bury a flag." And with that she walked away from him. "Write it down, Jack." And that is what he did.

They already had found three secret hydra bases and two already had been taken down in the same week. Peggy had called with Chief Phillips about Thompson. He liked a word with him and Thompson was on the phone with him.

"Yes sir. I understand I will inform the others. Yes, it will not happen again." And with that he hung up. Daniel came up to him. "What did he say?" Thompson looked over at him. "I have to let Dum Dum Dugan know if I find out a new location.

Team work is a priority and that kind of stuff." "Told you that you had to tell him. Or Peggy, she knows this operation better than anyone here."

Peggy heard it when she stood behind a shelf full of boxes. A smile appeared on her face and she couldn't brush it off. Daniel was so kind to her or even about her. That surprised her as well. A few others could learn from him.

She got around the shelf and walked over to her colleagues. That's when Dugan came in. "Meeting, gather around the table! Wahoo!" Peggy rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Daniel and they all got to the big oval wooden table that was positioned on the right side of the room, close by the cold strong gray wall.

"I have had a phone call. They ruined the five Hydra bases we found over these two weeks. Now we only have to find the last one. The biggest one. Wahoo!" "Stop wahooing and continue." Peggy said annoyed.

He opened his mouth when there was a loud bang, from the ceiling dust fell down with tiny parts of the ceiling. As fast as the loud bang had started it stopped. Thompson said the first word when more bangs where heard and more dust and small pieces of rubbish filled the air.

Peggy shot into action and ran to the radio and turned it on. The air raid alarm was going off. "Everyone this is a broadcast, London is under attack, London…." And with that the radio only made the sound of no frequency. Peggy tried to find a new broadcast but wasn't able to.

Shit she thought. As she looked around the room. There was no way out, not now. They only could help people above after the air raid was over.

"We are under attack. London is under attack!" "Shut up!" Thompson yelled at one of the Agents that turned white and started to panic. "Hey." Daniel said to Thompson. Peggy ran over to the Agent that was losing his mind.

Agent Smith slid to the ground. "Hey, look at me. Look at me! Agent Smith, get your composure back together!" Agent Smith looked up at her after she shook him violently over and over. "Good job, come on."

Dum Dum Dugan tried to get through to his boss, Chief Phillips to tell him what was going on in London. "S.S.R London, message for S.S.R Chief Phillips." He repeated it over and over until he got an answer.

Daniel walked over to Peggy took Agent Smith's arm in his hand and took him from her. "Come on David." Daniel said kindly yet a really calm composure around him as he escorted Agent Smith away from the group. He and Peggy looked at each other for a moment until Daniel and the Agent got behind a corner, out of sight.

The bombings had been going on for minutes until it finally stopped. Everyone got back to work, and some other Agents got to the surface to help the people who needed help. Yet again people lot their homes or their lives.

This war took so many lives and they all wanted to stop it. And they tried it the best they possibly could.

Two hours after the bombing had stopped Peggy searched for Daniel and Smith. She walked through the halls of the headquarters and looked inside rooms, to see if they were there. She couldn't find them at first, but eventually she did.

They sat in a backroom together on the cold ground. Side by side. Daniel looked up at the heels that stood in the doorway and looked upright, following the legs all the way up to the person's face.

He looked over at the woman he had a crush on. They hadn't said a thing to one another. Peggy looked over at the Agent that slept on Daniel's shoulder. The only thing she had done was taking place on the opposite side of the floor and gave Daniel some scones she had taken from the kitchen earlier.

He took it and smelled the delicious English scones he heard so much about since he was there. He smiled and whispered a thank you that Peggy answered with a smile.

After a few moments of silence she spoke in a whisper, not wanting to wake the now calm and deep sleeping Agent. "How did you got him to sleep?" she whispered as she took a bite of a scone. She seriously didn't eat like a lady, but she didn't gave a thing about that.

"I took him here away from everyone and calmed him down." He whispered back, not wanting to wake Agent Smith that was snoring now.

"How?" was all she asked. "Took a newspaper and we talked about gambling." Was all he said as he took a last bite from the piece of scone that was in his hand a second earlier.

"Oh, gambling." Peggy said with a delighted smile. "You should gamble to me one time." Was all she whispered. "Next time I when I go gamble I let you know." Smiles appeared on their happy looking faces.

"Now let's get him up." Was all she said and they both woke the snoring guy up and brought him to the hospital section. Peggy would make sure he could go home. War isn't for everyone that was what she had learned over the years.

* * *

 **Do you guys like this AU?**


	3. Chapter 3

London was covered under a thick blanket of gray clouds and rain pouring out of it.  
Peggy and Jarvis walked the streets together. Jarvis needed to get a special hairbrush for his boss Howard Stark.

"Seriously? A hair brush?" Peggy said surprised, her eyebrows raised as they kept on walking.  
"A special hair brush." Jarvis replied and he opened the door of the store.

"So this… special hair brush? How does it look? Maybe it is around here somewhere." Peggy wanted to walk away but Mister Jarvis grabbed her arm gently. She glared at him and he did let go immediately.

"It is not in the store Miss Carter. It is in a special vault." Peggy let her hands rest on her hips. "A vault. Why does everyone have to keep things in vaults?" She said to herself as she looked around.

"Come on, get the thing. I will grab a new red lipstick in the mean time." And Peggy left Jarvis alone in the big warehouse. "Alright." And Jarvis got to get the special hairbrush Howard needed so much.  
Peggy tried on a few different tones of red lipstick when Jarvis appeared behind her.

"Miss Carter… I think we have to go." Peggy looked at herself in the elegant hand mirror and saw Mister Jarvis's scared expression.

"What is it?" She asked him. "Howard's brush is… well… it is." "Just say it. I don't have all day." Jarvis was uncomfortable and was hesitant to tell her. "Someone else has the brush." He hadn't looked at her. "And what can the brush do?" She looked Jarvis dead in his eyes.

"Control bombs." They looked at each other. "Curse you Howard." Peggy said frustrated and her voice was high pitched. She wanted to scream. Howard, a dear friend of her who she wants to punch in the face a lot of the time, always makes stuff that get in the wrong hands.

"We have to go and tell the rest. Once we get there Howard has to tell me everything about this bomb controlling hair brush." She said frantically.

That's when an excruciating sound filled the air. The sound of the air raid alarm crossed over the city.  
"Come on Miss Carter!" Jarvis escorted Agent Carter out of the store and on the street people ran and screamed for the enemy German planes that filled the air above London.

The sky was full of gray clouds and dots like birds flew on it, but let bombs fall like birds do when they try to poop bird poop on people's head.

That's when some hit the ground and the planes got closer and closer to the center of the city Peggy and Jarvis were.

They ran to find a bomb shelter, pulled people with them. Peggy picked up a lonely child and carried the little girl in her arms as she ran to find a safe place.

Once they got at a bomb shelter that was already overly crowded and more people wanted to go to the safety of a bunker like structure as the bombs flew down like pouring rain.

Those drops hadn't made things wet, but destroyed everything on its path. Taking lives and more buildings that crumbled to the ground where only a few people left who walked the streets trying to get to the safety of the bomb shelters scattered across the city.

"Jarvis, go inside!" she screamed as she stood by the entrance of the bomb shelter in North Kensington. She already had given the girl to Jarvis who said to the girl she had to wait for him down the stairs.

"And you, what possibly do you have to do outside while these bombs are exploding?" Jarvis yelled back.

"I need to help innocent lives you hear!" Jarvis got pushed inside and someone took Peggy by her arm and pulled her in. It was a young adult man. Around twenty-three years of age who had taken her inside. "You're a lunatic milady." Was all he said as he took place on an old mattress in a wooden bunk bed that was positioned on the right side of the wall.

"I'm not." Jarvis gave her a look. "Maybe I am." Peggy said sarcastically. A big explode was heard and was painful to their ears. Dust fell down from the ceiling of the bomb shelter and the room felt itself with dust.

The little girl clung to Jarvis and all of sudden she saw her mother. "Mommy!" her mother, with a bloody face, came to get her daughter from him. "Thank you sir." Jarvis only nodded, he was terrified of these bombs.

The sirens kept ongoing, it seemed to go on for hours. Peggy and Jarvis sat side by side on the ground by the left wall. It was overly crowded in there.

"Miss Carter, if we die." He looked over at his companion at his left side. "We don't die Mister Jarvis." Peggy said, but she was slightly terrified herself. She didn't like the idea of being buried alive or buried at all.

The others, are they safe? She thought to herself while looking around if she saw familiar faces. Where was Daniel, what about Thompson and the others?

Stop it. This will not help you. Peggy said to herself like how her trainers had spoken to her when she got trained to become a spy. She calmed herself down, but she had the feeling someone was watching her down there.

She looked around once more when she saw him. Hydra. They looked in each others eyes and she knew. The young man who pulled her inside wanted her dead. He wanted her down here so she couldn't escape.

"Jarvis." She said as she looked over at the man, not taking her eyes of him for even a second. "What is it Miss Carter." Jarvis followed her gaze and saw the young man looking at the both of them. "Oh that is the man that… oh." It hit Jarvis.

"We gotta go now." Peggy said and got up from the ground and walked to the other side of the bomb shelter to get away from the man. Jarvis right behind her.

The man stood up and tried to shoot her. Peggy pushed Jarvis between two bunk beds and turned around, took her gun and shot at the young man. She fired, and she shot the young man between his eyes. He fell down to the ground.

"Jarvis stay there!" she ordered him as she gave him a small gun. "If you need it, shoot." She said as she made her way up the stairs. "Miss Carter!" but she hadn't heard Jarvis call her.

Once she entered the street she saw that meters away a building was damaged on a big scale. She looked around as she heard the airplanes fly above London when she saw another man standing there, a gun pointed at her.

They were everywhere. They came for her, not Jarvis or anyone else. They came for her because she saved their prisoner in the beginning of 1940.

She jumped behind a car as shots flew around her like bees trying to sting her. She hid and looked for an escape route. The enemy airplanes still flew around and dropped bombs. She looked through the now broken car window and saw the man walk towards her.

But behind him an airplane flew low, ready to release another bomb and kill them. She saw her chance and ran off.

She ran in a straight line, but from side to side so that his bullets were unable to hit her. She ran around a corner and a bomb fell down on the exact spot she had stood minutes ago. Peggy got thrown away, through the air, and fell down two meters away on pieces that were originally from a building.

She stood up and walked over to the damaged building and hid in there. She heard footsteps and took her gun from her holster that was positioned on her leg, under her skirt.

She stood ready, the smoke around her and with a bloody eyebrow and dust on her clothes, when she prepared to shoot and kill to safe herself. She was ready to pull the trigger.

The man came into few through the smoke. "Don't." she ordered him, and he stopped. His face was bloody. This man was way older than the young man she saw in the basement a few minutes before.  
The bloody old man pulled a gun at her and she knew she would die if she wouldn't shoot him. She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man in his left shoulder and at that exact moment a bomb hit the ground near them.

Peggy lay still for a few minutes until she understood where she was. She looked around but did not see him. She got up, her sore bloody knee dripping blood on the pavement, and walked away as fast as she could.

* * *

It had been an hour after the new attack and Jarvis came for the men and told them what had happened outside. "A man tried to kill Miss Carter." Daniel stood before him. "What?!" he said. Dum Dum Dugan came between the two men. "Let's go. We have to help the victims upstairs. I know Peggy, she probably is helping the people in need."

A lot of the Agents got up ground to help out. To help rebuild the city yet again after a vicious air raid attack.

* * *

 **Do you guys like this au? Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you seen Agent Carter?" Daniel asked Jack who came from the opposite end of the street. "No, wasn't she with Jarvis?" Daniel got irritated. "You know Jarvis got back to tell us or did you forgot that already and is your brain not functioning normally?"

"Yes my brain is lost from time to time. I'm not used to babysit women." Daniel wanted to punch him in the face so hard, maybe even break Jack's jaw, but he was to good of a man to do that.

People walked disorientated through the rubbish, some covered in dirt and dust, others in blood. The cries of people who searched for their loved ones. "Thomas! Has anyone seen my husband? He was getting back to get my son's typewriter!" She grabbed Dugan by the arm.

"Have you seen Thomas." Dugan had been helping to get a child out of the rubbish earlier and now he walked to the street to get to his team. "Ma'am I haven't, but when I see him I will let him know where he can find you. Now go to the medics. Let them help you." He guided the old woman to the medics and he already knew Thomas was taken from this world.

Dugan had found an old man half covered under a sheet. His passport in his pocket, Thomas Sanders was written on it.

"Agent Sousa. I want you to search for Peg. Take James Morita with you, he is excellent company." "Thanks boss." Was all Morita said and he and Daniel got away from the part of the city that was destroyed to search for their friend. Agent Peggy Carter.

Peggy walked down the street, carefully not to walk into someone else from Hydra. How did she know they were Hydra, because of the symbol that was covered, but not fully, because of the air raid. The material that had to cover the symbol up was torn and expodes the skeleton octobus symbol enough for her to recognize it.

The next man she faced in the street came for her with his gun straight pointed at her, ready to kill without any emotion. She had to get away, get to the secret base of the S.S.R without being followed.

Her head was painful, her knee kept on bleeding. It was deep, it had to be. Peggy took place in a tight ally, torn a piece of her skirt and made a bandage out of it to cover the cut on her wounded knee.  
It hurt but there was nothing she could do about it. She walked through the street and crossed the road when she heard someone yell.

"There!" Peggy ran away as fast as she could and didn't look back. Her knee slowed her down. They would get to her if she didn't get faster. While she ran she didn't hear someone call her name, call her Peggy.  
Peggy got around a corner and hit behind rubbish and dust and blood was covered next to her.

Her eyes followed the trial down to the source of the red liquid. For Gods Sake she thought.  
A young girl lay dead beside her. She heard them getting closer and closer. The gun in her holster did she grab and was ready to fire.

"Don't!" she ordered the two men that came around the corner. "Daniel?" shocked to see him here.  
"Peggy it is going to be fine." Daniel came up to her. "They came here to kill me. One man was in the bunker with me." "Peggy calm down." She was still rambling and didn't listen to the man in front of her. "And then the other older male in the street. They are from Hydra. I saw the symbol."

"Peggy it is fine. Come on. Let's get back." Peggy did as she was told and looked over at Morita. "Nice team." Was all she said and she smiled at Morita, a good friend of her who she appreciated.

"Sorry I almost shot at you." Daniel looked over from the side. "Don't be." And with that said they got back to the rest of the group. Morita right behind them.

* * *

When they back at the S.S.R Dum Dum Dugan and Phillips, he had returned from his mission, and interrogated Peggy. They wanted to know everything that had happened at the time of the air raid.

"I was in the bomb shelter, with Mister Jarvis. That's when I saw the Hydra symbol on the young man's shirt. He was the one that made me go inside first and said to me 'are you crazy'." She continued her whole version of what had occurred and they believed her.

Why wouldn't they believe her. She was a trustworthy bad ass, kick ass woman, skilled in her profession.

* * *

After the interrogation she was free to go. "And?" Daniel had waited for her outside of the room, by the door. "I told the truth, they believe me obviously. I'm skilled in my profession." They walked through the hallway, side by side, almost touching one another.

"They tried to kill me. Those men. We have to get to them before they really get the chance to kill one of us." Was all she said as she watched towards the plain red brick wall of the headquarter as they passed two coworkers.

"Yeah we should." Daniel's hand lightly touched Peggy's arm, a soft light touch. It didn't felt weird for the both of them. He was in love with her, but was she with him? Peggy knew she at least felt something positive towards him and gave him a warm smile as they continued on their tasks.

That day the S.S.R tried to get information faster, get to Hydra before they got to any of them.

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. It is a shorter chapter, but I hope it is still nice.**


End file.
